Khalida Reborn
by Exodus Alpha
Summary: Khalida Neferher has been reborn in the Body of young Harriet Potter, sister to the Chosen One, Orion Potter. AS she retakes Command of Lybaras, and now is called to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, what Hijinks will this young queen get herself into? OOC!Harry Fem!Harry Queen!Harry Powerful!Harrry PairingsToBeDecided!Harem?ForeverSingle? IdeasForPairingsWanted!


**Disclaimer for Entire Story:** I will be writing, using both Warhammer and Harry Potter I own neither of these either. If I did, Harry would have ended up in Slytherin, also most probably would have joined Voldy… I have no idea why, I just would for some reason... Most probably, cause he would get to kill the Dursleys. I doubt she is Joining old Voldy in this though. On with the fic

"Normal Speaking"/Spells

'Thinking'

 _Parseltongue_

 **Powerful Spells/Important Speech**

 _ **Powerful Parseltongue/Important Parseltongue**_

* * *

Deep in the Egyptian Desert, unsullied by the touch of man, a Temple and the city surrounding it lay in ruins, but they seemed to still keep the majesty that it once had. Ruins of Lybaras, as this place was known, was once a magical society that had been active in the time of Ramses, Tutankhamun and Cleopatra, and during the entirety of Ancient Egyptian rule, and that lived on still… after a fashion. It was now a realm of the dead, populated by animated constructs, and the remains of once living solders, all lying dormant, until their rulers would call them to war once again.

A young woman, no older than 14, sat immobile on a Marble throne within the depths of the great temple, her clothes was that of ancient royalty, all blue silk and gold. She appeared to be asleep, or meditating, the only sign that she was alive was the slightest rise and fall of her chest. Parts of her body were bandaged, as if injured, though they seemed to be more aesthetic then functional, in this case. An armlet of a coiled snake, ran down her left arm, until it met with a gauntlet of enchanted gold, the 13-inch long blade-like fingers, occasionally dripping a corrosive black liquid that sizzled and scorched the marble floor.

The young woman's face was covered by a broken golden mask, showing most of her face on the left side, revealing tanned, almost mahogany skin. Black hair flowed down her neck from underneath the golden, ornate crown on her head, ending at her shoulder blades. Her right arm was un-bandaged and uncovered by jewellery rest idly on the arm of the throne, her hand just to say brushing the head of a large serpent that coiled around the throne, sleeping as deeply as the girl next to it.

As the girl slept, she dreamt. She dreamt of her past, of what had led her to this point. Her so called "Mother and Father" casting her out of their manor in favour of her brother, Orion, The Boy-Who-Lived. The things her abusive relatives had attempted. The discovery of her ability to use Asaph's Tongue. Leaving Surrey and finding her Familiar, Setaph. Her ascending into the throne of Lybaras as she had done some 5000 years ago, in her previous life. The finding of her Death-Mask. Her name was once Harriet "Harley" Lilian Potter. Her name was now Khalida Neferher II, Heir of Salazar Slytherin and Queen of Lybaras.

Khalida's eyes opened, and came alive with a bright green magical glow, one eye shining from behind her mask, the other uncovered, before revealing, dark green almond shaped eyes. The once unlit Braziers and sconces, came to live in a great conflagration, as the girl left her throne, the snake, Setaph quickly following in tow. Khalida smirked. The living had yet again come to Lybaras after so long, and it was Khalida's duty as queen to meet her… 'Guests'.

* * *

(Some five years earlier)

"Ok. I need you to tell me what happened again. Start from the top, and don't leave anything out this time, Mrs. Dursley."

In a Police station in Surrey, Sergeant Jonathan Kent sighed again, this murder case was tiring. This woman had been rambling non-stop for over 2 hours about freaks and what-not and it was beginning to grate his nerves. Especially in that shrill tone of hers. Idly reminded him of nails on a chalkboard.

Petunia Dursley, would have once been a pretty woman, but her gaunt, almost horse-like face would serve as a deterrent to any sane man. This was made worse by the fact of how haunted she looked. Pale, stammering, fearful... Pathetic. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU WHAT HAPPENED! MY FREAK OF A NIECE KILLED MY HUSBAND!" Definitely reminded him of nails on a chalkboard. With a bit of feral cat fight thrown in, but at least they were getting past the ramblings.

Sgt Kent sighed. Why did he have to deal with this nut? "So you believe that your niece…" He looked down at his incident report, for a female name. "…Harriet, killed your husband, Vernon Dursley?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BELIEVE?! I SAW HER DO IT!" Petunia shrieked. The Sgt raised an eyebrow. This was new. None of the eye witnesses at the zoo had mentioned that, only the snakes.

"You… saw your niece kill Mr. Dursley? That's a serious accusation." He watched as Petunia's lip trembled. Something beyond her husband's death was troubling her about this, Kent had a distinct gut feeling that someone or something bigger than her was threatening her to be silent. He just had to force her to open up.

"Mrs. Dursley…" Kent said in the most calm, reassuring voice that he could. He need to figure this out. At the very least so he never had to speak to this woman again, at the very most to get some justice for her dead husband. "I need you to tell me the truth. Lying to me won't help save you from whomever you are afraid of." He may have expect compliance, he didn't expect what she screamed at him next.

"IT WAS HARRIET! AND OF COURSE I AM AFRAID! THE FREAKS WILL BE COMING For me..." This realisation caused Petunia to trail off, her eyes wide with fear, mumbling about horrid sisters, and twinkle-eyed old men. The Sergeant was bewildered. 'She's afraid of these 'freaks'? Did she not say that her niece was one? This just gets weirder and weirder…"

"Would you mind explaining what you mean by that? Freak?" Listening to the following muttered tirade of insults, gibberish and curses, Kent realised he was in for a long night.

* * *

(Present day)

Khalida strode down the corridor toward the armoury of her temple, giggling, as Setaph sat on her shoulders, whispering tales of what had happened during her years-long slumber. That old fool Imhotep was at it again, attempting to reclaim his flesh, after his return from Usirian's realm… He was stupid enough to be fooled and used twice by the same mortal, what was he to do now, that the love of his life Anck-su-Namun had shown what a coward she was? What goal could he possibly have?

She remembered the girl well from her many trips to meet the muggle Pharaoh, how she had skulked and stalked, attempting to insure that the muggle ruler wouldn't fall to her 'wiles', all the while having an affair with the muggleborn priest. The poor smitten fool. She felt pity for Imhotep, and shook her head once more at the man's foolishness.

Khalida remembered when she herself, finally entered Usirian's realm, after her body had finally crumbled to dust. Seeing Anck-su-Namun tortured by the demons of Usirian for her cowardice and Imhotep, bargaining to earn his freedom, had been an interesting first sight upon her arrival to the realm of Death.

Setaph also told her that her 'family' searched for her still. The meddlesome old fool, probably wished this to happen. She could see from the look on her father's face when he had taken her to the Dursley's; that they had no remorse in leaving her there, speaking their empty promises of coming back to get her 'soon'. It was laughable. She needed them no longer. The Potters were but insects in her past.

* * *

(Four years earlier)

He should have never convinced the Potters to leave little Harley with the Dursleys, thinking only about Orion, and not about the girl herself. After finally noticing that his monitoring devices on the wards laid upon the Dursley's house had shattered, Dumbledore had Apparated as quickly as he could to Little Whining, and knock fervently on the Dursley's door. He was met by an obese woman called Marge, whom when asked where the Dursley's were, unleashed a tirade of insults and "how dare you"s. Once Dumbledore had silenced the woman, use of legilimency had shown him how badly he had "buggered up" as the young Weasley's would say. He was a year too late.

He saw flashes of their attempts of mistreating the girl, only for her to lash out and hurt them. He saw young Harley, summon a snake, hissing Parseltongue, causing it to crush Marge's almost feral dog, Ripper, to death. The fact that the sweet little girl that he once knew, spoke Parseltongue quite fluently and that she reminded him so much of Tom at that age, honestly scared Dumbledore. He saw Marge at the Dursley's, there to celebrate little Dudley's 4th birthday. There was a great bellowing scream, and Dumbledore turned to see Vernon on the ground writhing in pain, as Harriet, with parts of her clothes torn, by the looks of it from being dragged around, held her hand in a claw like motion over Vernon, a dark smirk etched into her face.

Dumbledore gulped audibly, as when Harley moved her hand, Vernon's screams became louder and more desperate. A wandless Cruciatus curse. That was very powerful, very dark magic. It was honestly impressive to be able to do that with Accidental Magic… but what had caused her to turn to such dark magic? Dumbledore slowed the memory down to an almost complete stop, and watched Harley. Her clothes were torn along her chest, but there were also frays and tear around the waistline of her pants. Dumbledore didn't want to think of what Vernon might have tried, but with his puritan Light side ideals, Dumbledore still saw no excuse for such dark magic.

Dumbledore rushed out of the house and Apparated to where Petunia was… Bedlam. He prayed that he could salvage this somehow, and find little Harley, before the Death Eaters found her…

* * *

(Present day)

The armoury was covered in a layer of dust and cobwebs due to neglect. Khalida looked around and sighed, thinking of when she was going to get her own house elves to help clean out her temple. The Temple needed it, badly. When Setaph suggested that she use her warriors, she had laughed. The skeletons were as useless as Vernon had been before his death, when it came to housework. 'Though… there is a huge weight difference.' She thought, giggling yet again.

Her fat tub of an uncle had been the worst kind of man, and had attempted to abuse her and much more, only to be meet by her magic each time. The last time Vernon had tried anything was Dudley's 4th birthday, while he was drunk. She had caused him so much pain that night, he had been catatonic for a week. It had almost felt as good as when she had killed that annoying mutt, Ripper.

Her aunt was no better, the crazy bint. Always shrieking in her scratchy voice, not knowing about how much of a bully her 'sweet little Dudders' was, nor how many women, mostly prostitutes, that Vernon had been seeing behind her back. This fact would have been pathetic, if it wasn't so funny. The jealousy in her eyes when ever Lily was mentioned was sickening as well. Petunia and her talk of 'freaks' had irked Khalida all of her life, luckily she didn't have to deal with it anymore.

They were gone now. Vernon dead, a throat full of Setaph's venom, gurgling while he choked on his own blood, while Petunia was now in Bedlam, for 'sprouting nonsense about witches and wizards', according to one Sergeant Jonathan Kent who had been the man to interview her, a muggle obviously. Dudley had been given to his aunt Marge, only to be sent to a place called St. Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys, for almost beating a boy to death… Ridiculous name for an institute. Khalida personally hoped that he rotted in there, like the pig he was.

* * *

(Four years earlier)

As Dumbledore arrived at Bedlam, or rather Bethlem Royal Hospital, he convinced the staff that he was a relative of Petunia, who worried about his relation, had come to see her. As soon as he had arrived at her door her door, Dumbledore had sent the helpers away, hoping to be able to take Petunia's memories covertly and without annoying fusses such as Obliviation. After taking the memories from her head, and arriving back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore quickly returned to his pensive and dropped the vial of memories into the silvery liquid and with a few calming breaths, Dumbledore placed his head into the pensive.

Dumbledore looked around, and saw he was surrounded by snakes of all kinds. Cobras, Pythons, Rattlesnakes, and Vipers, all surrounded him, hidden behind glass panes. A zoo. A Muggle zoo was the start of all of his problems apparently. The childish spoilt voice of a young boy broke him out of his reverie.

"Make it move." A little portly boy had whined to an extremely obese man. 'Vernon.' Dumbledore thought. Vernon tapped on the glass, but the sleeping snake didn't budge an inch

"Do it again." The boy ordered. Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles but the snake just snoozed on. The boy moaned about the creature being boring, before shuffling of to find 'a cooler snake' in his own words.

Dumbledore then watched as little Harriet walked up to the window that the portly boy, whom he now realised would have been her cousin, Dudley, had just walked away from, before hissing and spitting at the snake. Parseltongue. Even though Dumbledore knew that she was a Parselmouth, it still made him shudder to see the sweet little girl he once remembered, speak and look like Tom once did. The little girl looked exactly like Lily… though she had her father's hair colour.

Dumbledore watched as the snake raised its head to gaze straight into Harley's eyes, only for him to gasp on impulse. The snake… looked like Nagini. He remembered Tom's familiar and probable Horcrux very well, having have meet her on one or two occasions before Tom had become Voldemort officially. The Muggles somehow had caught Nagini! But when he looked again Dumbledore realised he was wrong. They looked almost the same, but the patterns were different. The same species, or a similar species. A very venomous snake, hidden in the form of a giant python.

Dumbledore watched as Harley was literally punched aside by her brute of a cousin. To be that foul and only be five years old was a horrendous offense, a great sin cause by irresponsible parents. He watched as Petunia warily watched on, Harley rising from the floor, wiping the blood from her lip. Dumbledore winced as Harley thrust her hand out into the air, and a great shattering was heard. All the glass of every snake enclosure exploded outwards, toward the people gazing at them. As people lay on the ground bleeding, Dudley included, deep cuts etched into his face hands and arms, Vernon thought it would be a smart idea to charge his niece, planning on making her pay, sprouting nonsense about 'finally putting the freak in her place'.

Before he got in reach, Harley hissed at the snake and it latched onto Vernon's throat, pumping it with deadly poison, while also filling his airways with tainted blood. "Thank you, Setaph." The little girl said to the snake cheerily, as her Uncle fell to the ground, choking on his own blood, causing Dumbledore to frown. How could little Harriet be so callous when it came to the death of a family member? Did she order the snake to do that?

"This has been coming to you, Vernon, ever since the day you attempted to force yourself upon me. You are a foul, disgusting excuse for a human being, and you deserve justice being wrought upon you. Die as you are, horrid and unimportant, and I hope Usirian takes you do the deepest part of the underworld, where **you. May. BURN!** " Dumbledore's frown deepened. He now knew why the girl was the way she was but it certainly didn't improve his mood, if anything it worsened it, and multiplied his guilt twenty-fold. The comment about a 'Usirian' made him wary to, it meant that the girl already consciously knew about magic. Usirian was the magical aspect of Anubis, the Egyptian God of Death and The Underworld, a real palpable thing that power could be drawn from, as long as one believed, same as The Morrigan, and other such Pagan Gods. The Purebloods had 'thrown of the shackles of the pagan gods' long ago, and now most were atheist, the ones who did worship the old ways seen as backward and barbaric.

Dumbledore watched as Harriet exclaimed something in Parseltongue, and was astonished when the snakes all **bowed** to her. She opened her mouth again and exclaimed. "I, Harriet Lilian Potter, Acknowledge the hidden part of mine own being and mine own soul," A magic ritual? Most rituals were Dark, as they required a sacrifice of some kind, usually blood. And the fact it was being performed in front of muggles as well irked him, there were the Statutes of Secrecy for a reason. "Khalida Neferher, Queen of Lybaras and Chosen of Asaph." That rung another bell. Asaph, the Snake Goddess. An Ancient Egyptian Goddess of Archery, Poisons, Justice and Righteous Revenge. He mentally patted himself on the back for paying attention in ancient runes at that moment. The section of God Runes was coming in handy right about now. The name Khalida Neferher, though… he'd have to look that up when he got back to his office. Binns had been one to send him to sleep as well, and History of Magic hadn't always been his favourite subject, that was more Gellert's shtick.

'Wait. Hidden part of her soul? This doesn't bode well…' Dumbledore thought with trepidation.

"I merge our souls," **A SOUL MERGE!?** What was the girl thinking?! She would no longer be herself, but the amalgam of her and whomever she was merging with. 'This is bad,' Dumbledore decided. 'I have to find out who this woman is.' "And take thy name and titles for mine own." With a great flash of blue light, Harriet, grew stiff for a second, her eyes alive with that blue glow before it changed to a green that reminded him too much of the Avada Kedavra.

"I, now named Khalida Neferher II, Chosen of Asaph, and New Queen of Lybaras, acknowledge Setaph as mine new familiar." A Familiar Bond as well? This girl would have been pushing her magical core to the limit. She spoke on, as Dumbledore thought, finishing the ritual, and with her last acknowledgement and rite, the glow in her eyes finally died down, and she fell toward the floor only for the giant snake, Setaph, her newly appointed familiar, to catch her. It carried her off while she was lying on his back, flaring a hood that it didn't seem to have before, scaring more Muggles and Petunia away, ending the memory.

As soon as Dumbledore exited the pensive his first thought was, 'How and when do I explain this to Lily and James?' After thinking it over for several minutes, Dumbledore decided not to say anything until he had all the facts. Until then… He had research to do.

* * *

(Present Day)

Khalida gazed around the armoury looking for her sword. She had put it here not two weeks ago, after she had finished doing some training with it. She sighed, muttering to herself about 'always losing the bloody thing', allowing some of her British heritage to show in her choice of vernacular. Then again she had always been forgetful, even when she was still Harriet Potter. Lillian and James had always admonished her for that, forgetting where she had placed her toys, or her glasses when she had required them. The Merge had fixed that particular visual problem.

As she looked she thought back on James and Lillian. She refused to call them mother and father anymore, as they hadn't been the best of parents, giving her to the Walrus and the Horse, as she oft called Vernon and Petunia respectively, being chief among those faults. They had always favoured Orion over her as well, but that she could understand. She had been born on the first day of the New Year, while Orion had been born on the last of the seventh month, just over a month and a half premature, leading him to be fragile and prone to sickness in his younger years. She knew not if he suffered that same aliments, now that he had grown.

James had always loved Orion more, even if he didn't want to admit it. It was obvious with the amount of time he had dotted upon her younger brother, the extravagant present bought for him, while she got things obviously cheaper and of a lesser quality. Sirius and Remus she had no qualms with, both had treated her and her brother equally, and better than her parents really ever had. Lillian… Lillian was a problem. The woman was obviously unprepared for motherhood, but Khalida had to say that Lily had always tried her best.

She had approach motherhood methodically, giving out rewards and punishments justly, which was all well and good, how a mother should be. But you could always see she was unsure if she was doing the right thing, handing out the right reward or the right punishment, and the doubt had caused Orion to grow up spoilt, from manipulating her doubt to get his own way, and get her into trouble. Khalida herself, had ended up growing to resent such a seemingly weak woman, the fact that it was her mother made the resentment all the worse. Though Khalida hadn't realised it all those years ago, she realised it now. She had once wondered what it would have been like to have still lived with the Potters instead of the Dursley's, but she had swiftly came to the conclusion that she would have left, like she had the Dursley's. Negligence, even if unintentional, was still abuse.

Finding her sword, a Kopesh, enlarged enough to be able to be held like a Bastard Sword, she sheathed it on her hip and carried on looking around her dusty armoury until she found what she needed. Thinking of the Potters at the moment would only distract her.

* * *

(Three Years Ago)

Lily sat in Dumbledore's office crying, with a seven year old Orion, who barely understood what was going on, held on her lap. She lifted her watery eyes slightly to see Dumbledore, his face held in his withered hands, like the heavy weight of his life crashing down upon his shoulders. Over one hundred years, and he looked right now like, every single one was weighing him down, guilt-laced and torturous. Lily just sat their silently sobbing, while James was outside of the office, venting his fury on anything he could find which was breakable, while Remus and Sirius attempted to calm him down.

Where had she gone wrong? Listening to Dumbledore about 'removing Harriet to the Dursley's until things had settled down about Orion' probably was the point where she screwed up. She remembered the look that her daughter had given her, it was the same her and James had given Wormtail, as he was shipped off to Azkaban, wailing and screaming about his innocence. Hatred and resentment. A look of betrayal. Even though they said they'd be back to get her, they never even thought about her, in their worry about Orion and the Prophecy. He was the Chosen One, the one who was supposed to beat Voldemort, which James, and slightly herself as well, if Lily was honest, had let the fame go to their head.

They had spoilt Orion rotten, but had always taught him not to let his importance go to his head, which he actually managed to take to heart. He wasn't humble, but he wasn't a spoilt, arrogant child, like the young Malfoy heir was either. Orion had friends in the form of Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom as well, he got along well enough with the rest of the Weasley family as well, except for his fan girl, Ginny, as well as the Lovegood child, Luna.

Orion's favourite colour was Red. He loved to play Quidditch, especially as a Seeker. His favourite food was Treacle Tart. He hated Brussel Sprouts. He loved to play pranks with Sirius and James. He had an Ego like James had once had, but Lily was working to deflate his head, as well as she could. His favourite Birthday, His favourite Presents, His favourite Toys, His favourite Movie, His favourite Book. Lily knew everything a mother should know about her son.

But, Harriet… Her little Harley… Lily knew next to nothing about. When Dumbledore had called them over today, she had no idea what was going on, all she knew is that Dumbledore had something to say about their daughter. What she had found out had horrified her. Her daughter forsaking her name and her family, in favour merging her soul with a spirit of an Ancient Egyptian Queen that had been possessing her, as well as being one of the world's most renowned Vampire Hunters. Khalida Neferher, the Snake Paladin. Only known to those that did N.E.W.T. level History of Magic, and then only in passing.

Dumbledore had scrounged deep for any information that was relevant and he had come back with a lot. Khalida Neferher was born over 4000 years ago and was the cousin of Neferata, the First Vampire. During her time as Queen of Lybaras she was known as a tough, but a fair ruler, who treated her people slightly better than her counterparts did. Her reign ended when her cousin had killed her in a duel, for finding out her Vampiric secret. Over 3000 years later the First Lich, cast a spell over all of Egypt, awakening the Dead from their tombs and attempted to wrest control of them, awakening Khalida from death, her mummified body rising once more to take control of her armies. The Last Pharaoh of Egypt, destroyed the Lich's body, before the Lich could gain control over the newly risen dead, though it cost him his life.

Khalida ruled the dead as she had the living in life, and the living were welcome, depending on their intentions. 500 hundred years ago was when the story ended. The First Lich returned, attempting to take Egypt for himself one last time, brought a great army of the undead to help in that quest. Settra, the greatest Pharaoh Egypt had ever seen, raised his own army, and challenged the Lich. The two fought for over a five days and five nights, sword against shield, darkness against light, only for Settra to collapse, the energies sustaining his body weakening due to the Lich's foul magic. Before the final blow could be landed, a giant sword took the First Lich's head from his shoulders.

Khalida Neferher unleased a forbidden weapon of her people, The Destroyer of Eternities, a blade too powerful for anyone to wield safely, which destroyed the targets body and soul, giving them no chance of ever returning. The backlash of energy from the Lich's final death, destroyed Khalida's body, as well as blast a giant crater into the desert, still visible to Magicals to this day. A rumour had popped up only a couple of years ago, of Khalida returning in the form of a little girl, but most had not believed the rumours.

Lily began silently sobbing again, while she let Orion go so he could see his father and get some food. How could she rightly call herself a mother when something like this had happened which was her fault? She could see that little Harley had blamed both her and James, the final glare they had received as they begun to back away her at the Dursley's was proof enough. The sad part was that they had practically forgotten their daughter, and she seemed to realise it. It was enough to make Harriet turn to dark magic, in desperation, to protect herself from Vernon.

The Parseltongue and killing Vernon had shocked both herself and James, though what had shocked Lily more was Vernon's death, but no doubt, what had shocked James the most was the fact his daughter was a Parselmouth, and therefore related to Salazar Slytherin. James had been brought up to hate everything Slytherin, and to find out his daughter was probably related to Slytherin himself, through himself or somehow his wife, must have irked him a lot. The suggestion from Dumbledore that it was most probably Khalida's fault, or Asaph, the Pagan snake goddess she had worshipped, seemed to anger James even more. Lily remembered something vague about the Purebloods 'throwing off the shackles lain by pagan gods' or some such thing, which was most probably cause of such vehemence.

Lily only hoped that she could reconcile with her daughter, and make sure that she was a better mother to Orion. She could only hope Orion would take the news of him having a sister well…

* * *

(Present day)

Khalida arrived back in her throne room, looking for something special, something her predecessor had cherished above all else. Asaph's Sceptre. The Asp Stick. The Venom Staff. The Cobra's Rod. The Staff of the Adder. All names for the Golden Staff of Khalida Neferher, all pointed to one thing, its venomous and serpentine reputation. At the moment it was naught but a golden pole, as large as she was, and about half her again, that rested beside her throne, and without a magical focus it would remain that way, just a rod. Khalida knew that she would have to remedy that soon, and return Asaph's Sceptre to its former glory, as was her duty as Asaph's chosen.

As a picture of Lily smiling at her and Orion flashed through her mind, Khalida growled. She had been dreaming and thinking of the Potter's too much recently. If she didn't know better she would think it a compulsion charm of some kind. Sometimes Khalida wished she had been born a natural Occlumens instead of a natural Legilimens, it would have saved her years of restorative sleep, trying to organise her memories and the first Khalida's memories, and would have spared her of thinking of her former family.

Even though she was only a year and a half old at the time, she remembered little Orion, so weak and sickly looking. Having Khalida's presence had always made her thought process and body, a bit older than it should be. At a year and a half, she appeared to be three years old, and her brain was like that of a five year old. Khalida's pure voice, strong and resounding, had spoken to her from her youngest days. Educating her. Ageing her. Strengthening her.

She remembered silently vowing to watch over Orion, to make sure he was well, and that nothing could harm him. She was forced to put that vow to the test, when a dark haired man with glowing red eyes had incapacitated Lillian and James with small blasts of lightning, which had sent them flying into the walls. The man had pointed the wand at her brother, and she in her foolishness, stood in the way. The green curse had blasted through Khalida, taking away its potency, before hitting her brother on the forehead, leaving a scar.

Picking up her staff, Khalida swiftly turned to the entrance, stalking down the hall at a brisk walk, still dignified for one of Royalty, but fast enough to insure she got to her goal quickly. After the green curse, which she now knew was the Avada Kedavra, she remembered nothing. When Harriet woke up three days afterwards, Khalida had explained. A Curse was lain upon the soul of all Tomb Kings and Queens, to destroy those that would seek to destroy them. This had been what had saved her and Orion. Not something special about him, but something about her. That is what had saved them that night. Khalida doubted that Orion even knew.

* * *

(Three Months Ago)

Orion gazed at his friend Ron and sighed. Why did they get to go to Egypt? He'd wanted to go to Egypt, ever since he was seven. Since… Since he had found out that had had a Sister. Gazing at his memories of that night, which Dumbledore had shown both him and his parents the memory in his pensive, it showed that she was also the sister that had saved his life, standing in front of Voldemort, and taking the curse in his stead, before her body seemed to burst into a blinding white-green light, destroying Voldemort.

He was the Chosen One, Orion was assured of that… but he wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived. His Sister… was the Girl-Who-Lived. After finding out all of this information, he had refused to talk to anyone for two months, angry at his parents, and at Dumbledore, at everyone even if it wasn't their fault. His life had been half a lie, all based on the fact that one sparkle-eyed old man was too stupid to fact check. His Mother had pleaded with him to talk, giving him nothing but promises and empty platitudes. His Father had been angry with him, promising punishments and vicious pranks, which had never come to pass. Dumbledore… he seemed to be the only one to understand, and had left him alone, until he was ready to talk.

When he was ready, Orion had let the floodgates loose. Being the spoilt child he had been, had let his parents and the old man have it. He had yelled, screamed, hollered, and bellowed at them, blaming them for everything. At the end of the day, all it had done was leave his mother in tears, his father out of breath from yelling back at him, and Dumbledore looking older than he had ever seen him before. Orion hadn't spoken another word for a month after that. When things were back to normal, he had vowed something. Orion would be as good as his sister, he would rise to meet her, not as someone who was weak and needed protecting, but an equal. An ally. Someone she could stand and fight beside.

Dumbledore, His Father, Padfoot, and Moony had helped him become stronger, as had his mother. The only thing that the Old Man and his parents disapproved of, was the borderline Dark Spells that Padfoot had taught him from his family library. He had found out something from Padfoot during one of those training sessions that not even his parents knew. Harriet, his sister was to be the new Lady Black, if Sirius had anything to say about it. Better her than that insufferable prat, Malfoy.

Now, after all that time, he had never even met his sibling, and the Weasleys were likely to see her. Arthur had won a free trip from a raffle at the Ministry, one his family had entered as well. An all-expenses paid trip to Egypt, where they would stay for the duration of the Hogwarts holidays. They had made Bill, the eldest Weasley, to take them to the Ruins of Lybaras, where his sister apparently ruled as a queen. Bill had adamantly refused to begin with, due to the fact that he had met Harriet before, who now called herself Khalida Neferher II, and she had threatened those trying to excavate her city, whom she saw as little more than grave robbers, with death if they didn't leave. Only Bill had left. Only Bill had lived to tell the tale.

This tale has brought a frown to both Orion's fathers and Dumbledore, but tears to his Mother's eyes. He had noticed that his Mother always got emotional when Harriet was mentioned, and she always looked guilty. Orion knew that she thought this whole situation was her fault, but there were times where the tears were just plain annoying. His Father had mumbled something under his breath, with a look that Orion all too well recognised. James had his Prank face on.

It did take a few hours, but after explaining everything, Bill had reluctantly agreed. Arthur and Molly were interested in meeting the unknown Potter. The Twins wanted to try and play a prank on her, much to James, Remus, Sirius, Orion, and even Dumbledore's amusement, Molly, Arthur, and Lily's disappointment, and Bill's great fear, as they had never played a prank on royalty before, and thought it would be funny. Ginny would be slightly jealous that there was to be a woman their age in Orion's life, even though it was his sister, if she ever found out. Ron wouldn't have cared even if he knew, he just wanted to have a good time. Charlie would be much the same as Ron.

Orion sat petulantly in a corner as he had for the last few minutes. It was annoyingly unfair that this should happen. Orion realised that he was acting like a spoilt five year old, something he strived not to act like, but at the moment he didn't care. But listening to Bill had made Orion think. He hoped his sister would be kind to the Weasleys. Then again… hope was all he had in this regard.

* * *

Khalida walked with purpose to the entrance, Setaph trailing just behind her, telling jokes to make her giggle, and bring her from her troubled mind, to meet the 'guests' that had woken her up, in a neutral mood, so that she wouldn't have them slain impulsively. Part of her was the great woman Khalida, but a lot of her was still a ten year old child, who had just woken from a nice nap, saving her from a headache, if not a severe migraine.

As Khalida stepped through the entrance, the light blinded her for a second, only for her eyes to focus down below them, a group of wizards, seven of them surrounding the two smallest who stood in the middle, unarmed, all with their wands pointed at the undead that patrolled these grounds, as well as the living statues. The strangest thing about the whole situation, was their hair. Every single one had ginger hair. 'A rare sight indeed, especially in my Lands.' Khalida thought to herself 'Seven Children. Three Adults. And now the-' she stopped mid thought as she gazed down on one of the adults below, a smirk eclipsing her face under her mask.

"William Weasley." Every single construct, dead or statue, stopped their aggressive stances, turned to her voice and stood at attention. Their queen had arrived.

"Queen Neferher." Bill returned, bitting back a gulp. He wasn't given to cowardice nor fear, but this little girl, who turned out to be the Girl-Who-Lived, frightened him almost as much as You-Know-Who did.

Ron looked on puzzled as he whispered, "Where'd she come from? She's a Queen? She only looks about Fred and George's age." To which his mother said back, "Not now, Ron."

"You brought your family with you this time William? I'm unsure whether you are brave or stupid. Why did you come back here? Are you so willing to risk my wrath again?" Khalida said, taking her mask of with a flourish, before attaching it to her belt. The Twins made a remark about her looking like if Kingsley had a child with Lily, causing her eye to twitch at the woman's name.

"I was actually quite reluctant to come back here, Queen Khalida." Bill said honestly. There was really no point in lying.

"So what purpose brought you here? Because of the slip up of those two," Khalida said pointing at the twins, causing Molly to glare at them, "I now know you know the Potters," The loathing of which she said the word 'Potters' caused most of the Weasley's to go as bright red as their hair, "and by extension, the Meddling Old Fool." Molly had to be held back by Arthur to stop her screaming at the girl.

"Indeed. They wish to Parley." Bill winced at being so straightforward but everything hinged on her listening.

Khalida's face became one of shock, before quickly setting into something, something akin to rage. "Parley, you say? Have they given you a missive to show me, William?" Khalida said as she walked gracefully down the steps, causing Ginny to secretly vow to never let this girl near HER Orion.

Bill walked forward and handed her a note, an envelope that contained letters from Dumbledore, Lily, James, and Orion. Khalida took the envelope from his hand and read each letter painstakingly slow. She visibly ripped up the letter from Dumbledore, into hundreds of little pieces, all while muttering "Presumptuous Old Goat…" The Letter from her father she actually laughed at, while Lily's letter she had sighed in disgust at. Then came the letter from Orion. Khalida looked shocked as she gazed down the page, only for a tear to slowly trail from her left eye. All the Weasleys could do was stew in their emotions, and just watch on.

In a moment, the girl had composed herself yet again, and looked straight at the Weasley she knew. "William." This brought Bill straight to Khalida's eyes, the same colour as the Avada, making him shudder a little, unconsciously. "You owe me a life debt," This caused Molly to gasp quietly, life debts were serious things, which could cause one to lose their magic and their life if they didn't listen to whom they were indebted to. "Because I allowed you to live that day, when you tried to steal from me." The explanation caused Bill to nod.

"You owe me a favour, William. I intend to collect." Bill gulped audibly. "I want only one thing from you William. I want you to watch over my temple and my city for a month after I leave. Only a month and after that I will consider you free of your life debt. My soldiers and construct will ensure you are fed and watered." The entire Weasley family looked relieved at the stipulation, it didn't seem difficult at all.

Bill looked surprised. "You're actually going?"

Khalida snorted. "Not because of the Potters, nor because of Dumbledore either. I had already intended to go to England soon. I require a wand and a few things from Gringotts, and I would rather deal with over there than here." Getting a nod from Bill. It was probably something to do with her inheritance.

But Molly had apparently had enough, and her frustration, fear and anger had overridden her caution and worry, especially since this girl was very rude to her family, and to their friends. "Now, you see here, young miss! Who do you think you are, to order my Bill around?"

As soon as the words had left her mouth, the giant cobra-like snake that was Setaph, had wrapped around the woman's body, its deadly venom dripping closely to the woman's head. " _Setaph! Back here and leave the mothering one alone!_ " The hissing, spitting sound coming from Khalida's mouth set everybody on guard. It was even worse when the snake hissed back. Parseltongue.

"I don't care if she insulted me!" Khalida shouted in English. "I told you to let the mothering one go! Now do it." The snake gave the woman he was holding a glare, then let go, slithering back to its master. "And for not listening the first time, Setaph, no rat for you tonight." The twins, Charlie, and Ginny all giggled as the snake actually pouted, well as best a snake could of course, as his master bopped him lightly on the head with her staff.

Molly Weasley was an Ash-white in colour now, making her hair stand out even more than it already did. "As to who I am, Mother Weasley… I Am Khalida Neferher II, The Lady Slytherin, Queen of Lybaras, and Chosen Champion of The Goddess Asaph. Now seeing how rude you are being to me, in my _Own Kingdom_ , I could always command your son to go to his Death in the Snake Pits…" She trailed off, seemingly contemplating what she had just said, appraising it as if it was a good idea.

The whole family turned pale, and the small girl seemed close to tears, as they finally seemed to gather the situation they were in. Before they could give any platitudes, however, Khalida continued with, "But, being the benevolent ruler that I am, I will forgive you for waking me up, causing this migraine of mine to worsen, and of seeking to question me, in front of my own Palace. All for one simple reason." The heads of family, now unburdened from their fear, were curious as to what had apparently saved their lives. "You have shown me that I was correct, but that I was also wrong, and have surprised me all in one moment. It rarely happens, and is something to be savoured." And with that, Khalida turned, and stalked toward her Temple, motioning for the Weasleys to follow her, which they did in good time.

* * *

G'day Guys, Exo here!  
Sorry for taking so long to post and all that kind of stuff, but I recently got hacked, and its been a pain in my ass to try and get everything together. This story has been sitting in my reserves for ages, but I'm publishing it today, as today is the Release Date for Tomb Kings in Total War: Warhammer II. I thought that two would coincide nicely, don't you think?  
In any case, I am making Progress on Plague King, as for FoD, I am waiting a little bit, so I can get all my ideas and things straight.  
Thanks for sticking around guys!  
Exo out.


End file.
